Training
by solaresque
Summary: All Naruto asked for was some training. This is not what he meant. Yaoi, Sasunaru. HAPPY LATE SASUNARU DAY YOU GUYS.


**HAPPY SASUNARU/NARUSASU DAY, YALL.** It's not even July 10 anymore, but I'm still going to continue anyway. :D

A/N: I HAVE REASONS WHY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A MONTH. I was reading other fanfics (specifically the Bonds saga by dmnq8, who is an amazing author by the way. YOU ROCK. I LOVE HIROKO AND AIMI AND EVERYONE ELSE.) which are like, 56 chapters long…..

*gulp.

Warnings: if you don't like smex, I highly suggest that you should leave. Or stay here, and face my awkward wrath.

DISCLAIMURR: I OWN NARU-CHAN NOW. HOOHA. HOOHOOHAHAHA. No, I'm just keeding.

* * *

><p>''Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.''<p>

''No.''

''Please?''

''No.''

''I'll teach you Rasengan?''

''I already know Chidori.''

''I'll treat you for ramen?''

''I don't like your silly noodles.''

''I'll…..let you sleep over?''

''…No.''

''COME ON!''

''No, Naruto.''

''I just want to traaaaaaaaaaaain.'' Naruto gave up his whining and crossed his arms, pouting. Sasuke smirked. _You are so cute, Naru-chan. _''Oh, well. That's too bad. I'm not going to train with you,'' Sasuke stretched his legs out on the coffee table and rested his hands behind his head. Naruto couldn't help but sneak a peek at his best friend.

_Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Why aren't you mine? Naruto simply thought. He forced himself to look away, but suddenly realized that Sasuke was watching him too. Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. He's looking at me. What do I do? Do I look at him back? Oh my god this is so exciting! Wait..why is my wee-wee getting…erect? WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING? I'm hyperventilating…oh dear god….__I need to calm down before-_

''Naruto?'' Sasuke looked at the blonde's member and how he was breathing really hard. ''Are you alright?''

_Why is it so hot here? _Naruto sheepishly smiled. ''Y-yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about it.'' his shocking blue eyes looked down at his erection. ''Um….'' He tried to cover it up with a pillow, but it was too late. Sasuke had already noticed. Blue met onyx, and a pale hand reached over to cup a tan cheek. Naruto gulped, blushing fiercely, and breathing fast again. ''Sa-sasuke, what are you doing?''

''Why are you trying to hide it, Naruto…?'' the raven asked with a lust filled voice. ''I can see you want me.''

Naruto bit his lip, preventing from moaning. Sasuke smirked, deciding to test his blonde dobe. ''You want me. You want my dick in you, thrusting in slowly, then pulling out, then slamming back inside….'' _Mm, I love dirty talking._

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. ''Sas..sasuke, you dirty pervert!''

''Don't worry, I want you too.'' Sasuke slowly pressed his lips to Naruto's. A tidal wave of emotions clashed against each other, until Naruto poked Sasuke's lips with his tongue. Sasuke approved of this and the innocent kiss turned into a tongue-wrestling competition.

The raven pulled back, slowly kissing and sucking Naruto's neck until he hit a sweet spot, causing the kitsune to moan loudly. ''Sasuke, don't stop. Please, don't stop…''

''Oh, I won't.''

Sasuke slowly unzipped Naruto's jacket and used a kunai to rip his mesh top. Naruto gasped in disbelief, but quickly resumed to moaning as Sasuke ran his mouth all over his body. Slowly, ever so slowly, the raven unbuttoned the blonde's pants and pulled them off. What seemed like an eternity turned into a blinding speed of ecstasy, when Sasuke started sucking on Naruto's ''wee-wee''.

''Ah…Sa-sasuke!'' he moaned. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down, humming softly, bringing huge amounts of pleasure to the blonde kitsune. Shivers ran up his body, not knowing what was just happening. A flash of white appeared before his eyes and Naruto almost passed out.

''NO!''

Splurt.

''Mmmm, bittersweet,'' Sasuke mumbled. ''Just how I like it.'' He scooped up the remains of Naruto's release and used it to lubricate his fingers. He slowly teased Naruto's hole, but in Naruto's frightening yet exciting demand to ''Hurry up and fuck me, Sasuke'', he shoved them inside.

''Ah, AH!'' Naruto was vocal. It turned Sasuke on so much. ''Ungh...hurry...''

''Patience, Naru-chan.''

He explored Naruto's inside ''chamber'' and kept shoving it in and out in a slow rhythm, until he found the spot he was looking for. Naruto screamed.

''SASUKE, OH MY GOD. PLEASE.''

''Please what?''

''PLEASE, FUCK ME ALREADY. OH GOD.'' Naruto was about to cry.

Sasuke stood up, bit his lip and ripped all his clothing off. Then he threw himself on top of Naruto and shoved his cock inside, thrusting slowly as he mentioned in his dirty talkng.

''Ah..ah...ungh...oh god, Sasuke! HURRY UP!''

The raven was scared now, he could feel Naruto's fingernails digging in to his back. He did as he was told.

''SASUKE! DON'T STOP! AAAAAAH!''

''Naruto...''

Sasuke changed his angle of thrusting and slammed into Naruto's prostate repeatedly, with such force that Naruto thought his insides were bleeding. The blonde wrapped his legs around Sasuke's back, wanting to add more friction. He _needed _more. He never knew his feelings for Sasuke would escalate into a new level, especially this one. He was only 14, for god's sake. 14! And he was already having sex. _Does this make me a whore? _All of his thoughts ran through his mind while Sasuke was fucking him senseless. He felt a tingling sensation at his abdomen, approaching his climax.

''!'' he screamed, cumming all over Sasuke's stomach.

''Ugh,'' Sasuke kept thrusting until he too, reached his limit, and came inside Naruto. He pulled out, flopping down on the couch.

He turned to look at Naruto's tired blue eyes. ''Now, wasn't _that_ a nice training session?'' he smirked.

Naruto blushed and threw a pillow at Sasuke's face.


End file.
